


I can't believe you just did that

by shamelesssmut



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Blow Job, Elio's friends are in the other room, Jealous Oliver, M/M, possessive oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesssmut/pseuds/shamelesssmut
Summary: Oliver took a sip of his martini as he looked at Elio. The boy looked up at him and smiled before he went back to the conversation he was having with his friend. A couple of Elio's friends from Italy were studying in USA as well and they have decided to get together. It's been two years since Elio had come to study in USA and he and Oliver had gone back together. Oliver was more than happy to continue their little summer romance and so was Elio. Everything was going perfect. They were now living together and Oliver couldn't be more happy. Waking up next to Elio, getting to hold him and talk to him was everything he had ever wanted.





	I can't believe you just did that

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! Another little Oliver/Elio fiction that I needed to get out of my chest. It wasn't exactly what I was planning to write but I think that it turned out okay. I hope that you like it!

Oliver took a sip of his martini as he looked at Elio. The boy looked up at him and smiled before he went back to the conversation he was having with his friend. A couple of Elio's friends from Italy were studying in USA as well and they have decided to get together. It's been two years since Elio had come to study in USA and he and Oliver had gone back together. Oliver was more than happy to continue their little summer romance and so was Elio. Everything was going perfect. They were now living together and Oliver couldn't be more happy. Waking up next to Elio, getting to hold him and talk to him was everything he had ever wanted.

Still he couldn't help the feeling of jealousy that was going through his body the whole night. One of Elio's friend, a boy Elio's age with dark brown hair and deep blue eyes had such an obvious crush on the other. He had spend the whole night, sitting closer to Elio than appropriate, touching his arm every now and then and laughing at Elio's jokes way too loud. Elio's friends didn't know about Elio's relationship with Oliver. In their eyes the two were simply roommates and right now that was driving Oliver mad. Elio was his and no one else was supposed to touch him. He knew that the boy had eyes only for him and won't care that someone was all over him but it didn't mind that it wasn't getting under Oliver's skin. 

All he wanted to do right now was go to Elio and kiss him until he couldn't breathe. Of course, that wasn't possible, not while his friends were there. Oliver moved a bit in his chair and tried not to stare. Not only because it was rude but because it wasn't subtle. He regretted telling Elio that he doesn't care if his friends knew about them or not. Elio had told him that he'll tell his friends if that's bothering Oliver but he had said that it's okay, that what they know and don't know is not of any bother to him. Obvious mistake. If they knew he' be able to claim what's his. His Elio.

Oliver ran a hand through his hair and watched as Elio got up to go to the kitchen to get more beers for his friends from the fridge. He got up as well, saying that he's going to help Elio with the beers to the girl that was sitting next to him, telling him about what she was studying in university. He wasn't entirely sure what that was. He wasn't exactly listening to her that much. He was trying to, he really was but well...jealousy was obviously stronger than him.

Elio smiled at him and walked toward the kitchen. He opened the fridge to get the beers and chuckled when he felt Oliver's arms wrap around his waist. 

"And here I thought you're really coming here to help me." he chuckled as he rested his head on Oliver's chest.

"I am." Oliver whispered and leaned to kiss on his neck, smirking when Elio tilted his head to the side to give him more assess.

Elio put his hands on top of Oliver's and hummed. "I should have told them about us." he said quietly.

"Why are you saying that now?" Oliver asked and nipped on Elio's neck as he slowly ran his fingers over Elio's stomach.

"Because you're clearly jealous." the boy chuckled quietly, arching his body closer to the touch.

"I'm not jealous." Oliver snorted even thought he knew that he was. 

"Mhm." Elio chuckled but quickly bit on his bottom lip to stop himself from moaning when Oliver pushed his hand lower and cupped Elio through his jeans. "O-Oliver..." he gasped and grabbed Oliver's wrist but he didn't push his hand away.

Oliver smirked and licked on his earlobe. "I'm annoyed, I'll give you that." he said and squeezed Elio's cock gently. "And I really want to suck you off." he whispered against his ear, chucking quietly when Elio thrusted in his hand.

"You can't just say such things." Elio murmured as he looked at Oliver over his shoulder.

"Oh, but I just did." he smirked and licked his lips.

Elio quickly turned around in his arms and leaned to kiss him hungrily as he wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him closer, pressing their bodies together.

Oliver closed the door of the fridge and pushed Elio against it as he started working on the buttons and zipper of his jeans.

"What are you doing?" Elio gasped against his lips as he looked down at Oliver's hands. He was already completely hard. He knew that the smart thing to do was stop Oliver and get back to his friends. They were just in the other room after all. Anyone could walk in any second and see them but that was only making things more exciting. He was finally understanding the thrill of the so called public sex that he had sometimes came across in books and movies. It was hot A lot hotter than he expected. Actually he had never thought that he'd be into something like that but then Oliver was pushing his jeans and boxers down and was getting on his knees in front of him and all he could do was grip his hair and look down at him.

Oliver smirked up at his boyfriend before he licked his cock from the base to the tip. A reminded of who the boy belonged to was always welcomed. To both of them. He hummed as he wrapped his lips around the head and sucked, keeping his eyes on Elio's face. He loved the look of pure pleasure that he always saw in the boy's eyes when he was sucking him off or jerking him off or fucking him. Sometimes even the simplest touch was sparkling this look. Once in their first days together in USA, they were sitting on the couch, watching a movie. Elio was shirtless so Oliver was more than tempted to kiss on his chest and he had kissed and licked his nipples for no more than a minute when he boy had tugged on his hair and kissed the hell out of him, the same look of wild desire in his eyes.

Oliver couldn't help but moan quietly and lean to take more of Elio's cock in his mouth, stroking the rest with his hand. A part of him wanted one of Elio's friend to come here and see them like that. Then they'll know that Elio is his and they cannot touch him. The rational part of him knew that Elio will be absolutely embarrassed if his friends saw them like that. And when he thought about it he actually didn't want anyone to see how gorgeous the other looked when he was being sucked off. And gorgeous he was. His mouth was slightly open, his eyes heavy with pleasure, his long lashes resting on his cheeks every now and then when he closed his eyes for a moment. He was biting on his mouth every other second to stop himself from letting out a noise. He was usually pretty loud and Oliver adored every second of it. To have Elio scream his name at the top of his lungs was the most erotic thing to ever happen to him. 

Of course, now they had to be quiet. It was a little bit annoying but as long as Oliver got to taste Elio he wasn't going to complain about it. He locked eyes with him as he took more in his mouth and sucked more firmly. The only warning that he got that Elio was close was a tug to his hair, which only made him moan and take more in his mouth. The next thing he knew was that Elio was cumming and he was swallowing every last drop. He pulled away slowly and licked his lips as he smirked up at the other.

"I can't believe you just did that." Elio whispered, still trying to catch his breath as he looked down at Oliver.

Oliver got up and kissed him softly. "You enjoyed it."

"I always enjoy your mouth on me." Elio said and kissed him again as he pulled up his jeans and buttoned them up. "You're hard." he whispered as he glanced down at the other.

"Later." Oliver said quietly just as one of Elio's friends called out his name.

"Coming." Elio called back, gaze never leaving Oliver. "I'm going to blow your mind." he smirked before he moved to get some beers and walk back to his friends.

"You always do." Oliver chuckled as he got some beers as well and walked after him, the promise of what's to come after Elio's friends left, enough to make the rest of the night bearable. That and the taste of Elio's cum on Oliver's tongue.


End file.
